They're out there
by Nr 755
Summary: They must be out there, we just need to find a way to communicate with them. One-shot.


**They're out there**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a small homework assignment that I did for school but when I looked at it, I realized that it would be an ok one-shot. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are we even trying this? It seems impossible enough already!" The scientist said while looking at the other scientist. "We don't even know if it's out there or not."<p>

"Have patience dear friend. It is only a matter of time before our experiment is a big success." The other scientist said to the first one. "Our previous experiment almost worked out, didn't it?"

The first scientist muttered something and then went and sat down at the chair that was in the corner of the room. He thought about all these experiments that went wrong. It was only a crazy belief of the first scientist that made them do their experiments, and it didn't work out as for the time being. Pokémon was not found in outer space, they were found on the planet. What are Pokémon you ask? Pokémon are strange creatures that live on our planet. We are friends with them and some even use them for battling which strengthens their friendship. Either way, we are dependent on Pokémon and none could imagine living without Pokémon at our side. My friend James, is my scientist partner and we work together to prove strange theories that happen in the Pokémon world. My name is Barry. As told, I work with James and right now James has stuck on a theory that Pokémon exist in outer space. I think it is ridiculous. Pokémon in outer space? That is just impossible in my opinion, but James insists in continuing and as a good friend, I can't say no.

"It's getting late so I'm probably heading home now, if that's alright?"

"Of course Barry. Say hi to your family from me will you?"

"Sure is James. See you tomorrow."

I walked out of the facility and started to walk against my home. It was normally very cold outside and today was no exception. Good thing I remembered to take my warm jacket with me to the job today. I sighed. The experiments did not go well and nothing was changing in the near future it seemed. James told me that he had a great idea for tomorrow and I hoped that he was right. It wasn't fun failing over and over again without getting a clue about anything of importance. At distance I could see my home so I picked up my pace and started to walk quickly against the house. I was greeted by my Stoutland. Stoutland was my proud dog. He barked and I petted him a little before finally walking inside. I walked inside and was greeted by my wife.

"Hi darling, how was work?"

"It was ok I guess." I simply responded.

"Still no progress since last time, huh?"

"No, but James told me that he had something going on for tomorrow. I'll tell you more while we are eating dinner." She nodded and walked away. I went to the kitchen and took out a pan. I started to cook dinner. I finished fairly quickly and served up on small plates. I shouted dinner to my wife and she soon arrived at the table.

"So what was James´ special surprise for tomorrow?"

"He said that we were going to build a machine. The machine would send up radio signals to see if anyone would respond to it. I think it is one of his better ideas, don't you think?

"It is a good idea but I have a small question."

"Yes?"

"What if you can't communicate with them?"

"Right now we need to focus on the signals. The communication part will be discovered later if something responds."

"Right."

We finished our food fairly quickly, said goodnight and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for me and I thought about the idea until I went asleep.

* * *

><p>I already finished breakfast and was heading to the laboratory. I thought about the usual late arrival of James and decided to drop by his house. I started to walk against his house passing by the lab. There was a huge satellite dish looking thing so I decided to skip my visit at James´ place and went inside into the lab to see what the satellite dish looking thing was for.<p>

"I see that you are early today."

I turned around to see that James, surprisingly enough, was at work this early.

"I came to check out that… thing you got over there."

"It is the ''thing'' that will transmit our signals to any Pokémon in outer space and eventually receive signals back."

I looked up amazed over how big it was. It was nearly taller than the building itself.

"When do we begin the experiment, James?"

"As soon as possible, I hope that we can try it out this afternoon."

"You said that we were supposed to deliver signals to the Pokémon in outer space but can it really do that inside of a building?"

He shrugged a bit.

"You obviously didn't know about it but you can actually open the roof in here."

I looked into his face to see if he was joking. There was absolute seriousness in his face so he believed it.

"Could we try it out now?"

"Now? But we have more research to do before we send the signals. Don't you think that is more important?"

"Can't we just use the material from the failed experiments and start the project right now?"

"Well someone is eager!" He laughed a bit. "I guess that you are right however, we could use our previous material and start early on this project."

"This is going to take a while however so why don't you get us something to eat and drink while I prepare everything?" He asked while handing me some Pokedollars.

"Why not, I'll head out right away."

I started to walk against the only store in the town. It was a pretty remote town and the only people visiting were either tourists or scientists. The food price went up however and you had to have some money in order to stay for a longer while. Lucky thing we scientists got sponsored by big companies. I entered the store and took some fresh waters and some lava cookies. I paid and soon I was heading to the lab again. Soon I arrived at the lab and handed James a lava cookie.

"Why thank you, Barry." He started to eat the lava cookie and stated that the first signal would be sent right after he was done with his cookie. I nodded and sat down for a moment. I wondered if this was actually was going to work. I was very doubtful about Pokémon in outer space but the idea that James had was brilliant, he had to admit that. I looked over to James and saw that he was ready to go.

"Come on; let's get to the control panel."

"I am on my way, James!"

We entered the control room. The room itself was pretty big with loads of buttons and levers and computers. This was the big room where only big experiments were made. I bet that James was happy when it was announced that he would be able to use the room.

"Take the 3rd computer to the right, the data is already up there and ready to go."

I nodded and seated myself in front of that particular computer.

"You ready to do this?

"I've been sure of this experiment since I started it. I am still sure about that there are Pokémon in outer space and I will try my best to prove it." He paused a while.

"I never intended to drag you into this and I will not say anything if you choose to leave my research group."

"James, you are my best friend and I will stick to your experiments even if they are crazy."

"You're a real pal, Barry. Let's get going!"

He started to talk in the megaphone and the place was soon filled with scientists that were dying to see this event.

"Test one! Barry, you turn it on in 3…2…1…Now!" I pressed and the first signal went away into outer space.

"Let's wait for ten minutes and see if anything happens."

We waited another ten minutes.

"Test two! Barry, turn on in 3…2…1…Now!" I pressed the button and the signal went away.

We waited another ten minutes. Nothing happened and many scientists left.

"Test three! Barry, turn on in 3…2…1…Now!" I pressed once again and the beam went off once again.

We waited another ten minutes and nothing happened. Everyone except us left.

"What do you think that we did wrong, James?"

"I have no idea, we should try again tomorrow."

"Absolutely!"

We started to get ready to leave. I took my jacket and slipped it on. I controlled that everything was in place and soon we left.

As we were walking outside I exclaimed "I forgot my keys, I need to go back"

"I'll follow you."

As I went into the room I saw a flashing light from the computer. I went and checked it out.

"Um…, James. Would you come here for a while?"

"What is it, Barry?"

"They responded…"


End file.
